


Full Up

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takao coaxes Midorima into trying something new.</p><blockquote>
  <p>As usual, once Shintarou traced the chain of events that had let to the present moment back to its beginning, he realized that the whole thing had its genesis in Kazunari's saying, "Hey, I have an idea. You wanna hear it?" And, despite long experience, Shintarou had indicated that he would listen.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Full Up

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; written for [Porn Battle XV](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html). 2056 words.

As usual, once Shintarou traced the chain of events that had let to the present moment back to its beginning, he realized that the whole thing had its genesis in Kazunari's saying, "Hey, I have an idea. You wanna hear it?" And, despite long experience, Shintarou had indicated that he would listen. It hadn't taken anything more than that, really—and it might not even have taken that much. There were very few things that could slow Kazunari down once he'd taken an idea into his head, especially when he had an uncanny knack for making even the most outlandish ideas seem… attractive.

Sometimes Shintarou considered the unexpected places life had taken him after meeting Kazunari, and he wondered what would have happened if he'd selected a high school other than Shuutoku… but he never wondered about it for very long. Kazunari did add a certain piquancy to life, after all. 

Nevertheless, he looked at the… implements… that Kazunari had set out now and couldn't help raising his eyebrows. "Are you quite sure about this?"

Kazunari grinned at him, his eyes bright with eagerness. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Shall I count the ways?" Shintarou inquired.

Kazunari rolled his eyes and peeled his t-shirt off. "Trust me, I've thought this through." He grinned some more. "In great detail, matter of fact."

Since Kazunari had enumerated any number of pornographic fantasies for him during the course of their time together, Shintarou had no difficulty believing that. "I suppose it's your business if you end up unable to sit comfortably for the next week."

"Damn straight," Kazunari told him, already in the middle of pushing his jeans down. "C'mon, you're lagging behind. Hurry up and get naked."

Shintarou surrendered to the inevitable and began unbuttoning his shirt. "And they say romance is dead."

Kazunari laughed as he busied himself with the pillows—he piled them up, tested the arrangement, frowned, and tweaked their placement until their configuration met his approval. "Fucking me until I beg for mercy isn't romantic?" He settled back on his pile of pillows and tucked another under his hips to cant them up.

"Not in any definition I've ever encountered," Shintarou said as he laid his shirt aside.

Kazunari—who was clearly anticipating what lay ahead, and was stroking his cock lightly—snickered. "You just don't have any vision. Lucky thing you have me."

Stepping out of his slacks, Shintarou smiled in spite of himself. "It is," he agreed.

Comments like that still held the power to stun Kazunari into silence, even now. Some of the insouciance left him, and his expression turned soft as Shintarou finished undressing. Shintarou took no small amount of pride in that, and in the way Kazunari leaned into his kiss.

Of course, Kazunari was irrepressible. Eventually he nipped at Shintarou's lower lip. "Well? You ready for this?"

"I suppose." Shintarou picked up the first set of restraints and let them dangle from his fingers. "Where did you want these…?"

Kazunari grinned and offered up a hand. "Why do you think I insisted on getting _this_ bed frame?"

Shintarou glanced at the four sturdy bedposts and flushed as his meaning sank in. " _Kazunari_."

Kazunari only laughed, which Shintarou supposed he should have expected. He fastened the cuff of the restraints around Kazunari's wrist and secured the other end to the bedpost, and then repeated the process with the second set and Kazunari's other wrist. "Like that?" he asked, before sitting back.

The sight Kazunari made as he reclined against his pillows, his legs splayed out and his arms stretched wide, caught Shintarou by surprise. He took a quick breath against the sudden throb of his arousal as Kazunari tested the tension in his restraints and made a satisfied sound. "Yeah, we're good to go here," he reported. "You're—" Kazunari stopped, looking at him, and then smiled, slow and wicked. "You see something you like?"

Shintarou cleared his throat. "Perhaps." He edged his way between Kazunari's knees and spread his fingers against Kazunari's chest. "This is more compelling than I thought it would be."

"I won't say that I told you so, long as you come here and kiss me," Kazunari told him, voice dropping and turning sultry.

The fact that he did not need to oblige Kazunari's request unless he chose to jolted another beat of arousal through Shintarou. He kissed Kazunari anyway, sliding his tongue past Kazunari's lips and tasting his mouth, shaken by the power that Kazunari had placed in his hands. And this was only the beginning of what he'd offered up.

Kazunari hummed to him and leaned forward as best as he could manage, resting his forehead against Shintarou's. "All right?"

Shintarou took a breath and nodded. "Yes," he said, murmuring it into Kazunari's mouth before kissing him again.

Kazunari made a pleased sound; when Shintarou drew back, he laid his head back against the pillows. "Well, what are you going to do with me now?"

"You already know the answer to that." Before, it would have come out severe. Now it came out husky, matching the heat pooling low in his belly.

Kazunari smiled at him again, slow, inviting, as Shintarou reached for the lube and slicked his fingers. "I guess I do, don't I?" He pulled his knees up, spreading them even wider, and sighed as Shintarou reached down to work his body open. "Mm…"

It was a familiar enough act—he'd performed it many, many times before—but this time, Shintarou's mouth went dry with the hot grip of Kazunari's body around his fingers, the soft sounds that he made and the way he moved, shifting against his pillows and unable to move much at all with his hands restrained as they were. When Shintarou placed his hand on Kazunari's hip, stilling their lazy rocking, Kazunari groaned and his cock twitched against his stomach. "Oh… fuck, that's hot," he breathed.

Shintarou swallowed and left his hand where it was, holding Kazunari still for it as he pressed a third finger into him. Kazunari groaned again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Shintarou could feel him trying to push up into his touch; he shuddered when Shintarou didn't permit the movement. "This is good?"

Kazunari cracked his eyes open. " _So_ good," he said, and then he cried out as Shintarou flexed his fingers inside him, rubbing them against his prostate. " _Fuck_!"

Shintarou drew a breath that wasn't entirely steady and settled back to reach for the toy that Kazunari had selected. The plug, he corrected himself, turning the thick, solid shape of it over in his hands, studying it.

"Big, isn't it?" Kazunari said. "Just think what it's going to look like going into me."

He _was_ thinking about that already, and it was… a striking thought. Still… Shintarou bit his lip and raised his eyes to Kazunari's; they all but glowed with anticipation, and he showed no signs of trepidation. Another shudder of arousal twisted through Shintarou, and he reached for the lube again to smear it over the plug generously.

Kazunari watched avidly, and he sighed when Shintarou set the tip of it against him. "Oh, yeah," he said, breathless, sounding positively _hungry_. "Yeah, give it to me, I can take it."

It should have sounded ridiculous, but somehow it didn't—it was incredibly hot instead. Shintarou took a breath and began pushing the plug into him. Kazunari groaned, thin and breathless, and the restraints rattled as he strained up into the merciless stretch of the plug. Shintarou didn't know where to look—at the blank, stunned expression on Kazunari's face or the way Kazunari's body opened and stretched around the plug, taking it in. He tried to do both, breathing fast, until he had the thing seated inside Kazunari.

Kazunari settled against the pillows, breathing hard; his skin had gone slick with sweat. "Fuck," he panted, flexing his fingers. "Oh, _fuck_ , Shintarou, that's good."

Shintarou wet his lips and touched his fingers to the place where Kazunari's body was stretched open around the plug's base, stroking him lightly. Kazunari groaned, and Shintarou darted a glance up at him. "It's not too much?" He barely recognized his own voice, it was so hoarse.

"No… no, just give me a minute…" Kazunari closed his eyes, sucking in deep breaths and letting them out again slowly. Presently, he sighed, slow, wetting his lips. " _Damn_ , that was almost enough to do me."

"But not quite?" Shintarou said softly.

Kazunari pried his eyes open again and grinned at him, crooked. "Not quite."

Shintarou wiped his hands on the sheets. "We should do something about that," he told Kazunari, reaching for the little remote that came paired with the plug. He settled his hand on Kazunari's hip again, holding him steady as he turned the plug on.

Kazunari gasped, straining taut under Shintarou's hand as the plug began to vibrate inside him and groaning when Shintarou held his hips down. There were no words in the sounds he made, no sense of anything but raw reaction to the things he was feeling. His cock twitched against his stomach, pooling wetness there. When Shintarou nudged the dial a little higher, Kazunari shouted, his cock striping come across his chest as he arched taut.

Shintarou groaned, his own cock achingly hard just from watching Kazunari—just from the fact that he was the one causing Kazunari to cry out like that. He murmured Kazunari's name as he rubbed his thumb against the crest of his hip, stroking it as Kazunari shook his through his orgasm.

Kazunari slumped against the pillows, well after the point logic would have dictated, his chest heaving. "Higher," he croaked. "More."

Shintarou shuddered and nudged the dial up a little more; Kazunari trembled against his restraints, groaning. "Oh… oh, _fuck_ , yes," he chanted, eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hair clinging to his forehead in damp clumps. "Please— _please_ —"

Shintarou panted for breath with him—for some reason he felt as though there simply wasn't enough air in the room—and pushed the dial higher. Kazunari groaned, the sound raw, shaking under his hand as the frequency of the vibrations increased, keeping him from coming down from the edge. The second time he came, he jerked hard enough against his restraints and Shintarou's hand that the entire bed shook, and he barely made any sound at all, too tense with his pleasure for it, panting for breath too hard to spare any for crying out. Shintarou sank his teeth into his lip until he tasted blood, watching the corded lines of Kazunari's throat—how could he be enduring so much sensation, much less—

"More," Kazunari rasped, practically sobbing it.

Shintarou groaned and turned the dial the rest of the way, dropping his hand to his own cock, desperate for his own release. Kazunari _screamed_ , hips bucking up, straining against the empty air. At the sight of that, almost before he'd even touched himself, Shintarou's orgasm slammed into him hard enough to drive the breath out of his throat. He hunched over himself, shaking with his pleasure, and watched the way pleasure raked through Kazunari again and again, causing him to thrash against the pillows as his cries turned hoarse. Then the tenor of them changed—"Enough!"

Shintarou shut the plug off immediately, still hunched over and shaking from how hard he'd come. Kazunari collapsed against the pillows, whimpering and limp, and didn't stir after that. But that was certainly understandable. Kazunari did whine quietly as Shintarou coaxed the plug out of his body, and again when Shintarou released him from the restraints and wiped up the mess as gently as possible. Shintarou had to gather him up; it was only then that Kazunari managed to whisper, "So good." 

"Yes," Shintarou said. "It was."

"Remind me to tell you about this other idea I had," Kazunari mumbled, slurring the words together, clearly on the verge of passing out.

He couldn't help smiling at that, helplessly fond. "I look forward to it."

"Mm, good," Kazunari murmured, smiling, and slept.

Shintarou tugged the pillows out of their pile and eased Kazunari against them. He settled himself next to him and drew the sheets up. "I look forward to it," he told Kazunari again, stroking the hair back from his face and smiling at him as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


End file.
